Hope in the Darkness
by BrightStarShining
Summary: When Hope Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes meet each other for the first time, they are both hurt by past events. Through Hope's time at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Magical and Gifted, both women start healing and they slowly realise that their families may be better together than apart. A multi-chapter fic that explores the years between episode 4x13 and episode 5x01.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and some of the scenes belong to the CW and the creative team of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. The quote about the magical quality of hummingbirds is taken from Leonard Cohen.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

The first time Caroline sees Hope Mikaelson, neither of them knows anything about the other. Caroline is sitting on the back porch of the newly erected Salvatore Boarding School, enjoying the last rays of sunshine that the October month has to offer. It's a beautiful autumn morning, the kind where a gentle breeze makes the colourful leaves rustle and sparkle beneath the sunlight. The sun is warming her skin as she remembers another sun-soaked day and another porch where she kissed her husband for the first time. Days like these always make her feel a bit melancholic as the loss of her husband is still fresh in her mind. She misses Stefan, even more so now that all of her friends have gone and resumed their lives. She's thinking about the long years ahead of her when a girl comes to sit beside her. It's almost as if autumn has decided to grace her with its presence, the auburn hair and the freckles an astute reflection of the nature around her. No words are exchanged but the presence of the girl nonetheless soothes her. It amazes Caroline that someone so young can be so serene, so at one with herself and the world that she inhabits. As they watch the birds fly by, they seem to share a common experience of sadness and stillness. It is the first time in a long while that Caroline feels something closely resembling hope.

The second time Caroline encounters Hope Mikaelson is just a couple of hours later. She is coming into the office that she and Alaric share, ready to dazzle parents into trusting their child into her care. Alaric told her this morning that a peculiar girl was interested in enrolling and that it would be nice if she swung by to meet the girl and her parents. He did not give her any more details, knowing that she trusted him implicitly when it came to taking care of the school and making executive decisions. As soon as her eyes meet the women sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace, Caroline is cursing her decision to not be more involved in the pre-registration process. Because right there in front of her is Haley Marshall with none other than the girl she met before, a girl she has no doubt is her daughter. Haley and _Klaus'_ daughter.

"Haley?"

"Hello Caroline. Long time no seen." Her tone is neutral, nothing betraying the years of history that lay between them. It takes Caroline by surprise to realise that she feels nothing but curiosity upon seeing her and her daughter, noting with relief that she is ready to put the past behind them.

"Caroline, so glad you could join us. I was just telling Haley that Hope is more than welcome to join our school. We will make sure that she will get the best education possible and that she will be protected at all times. The safety of the children, both in and out of the classrooms, is of the utmost importance to us." Alaric looks at her briefly to see if she's fine before continuing to talk more about the school and the curriculum they offer.

The talk is familiar to Caroline, as she has both heard and given her fair share of them in the first weeks of opening the school. She takes the brief lapse of time to study the women in front of her. First up is Haley. To all appearances she looks the same, but Caroline can see the weariness and hurt that linger in her eyes. She recognises the look and the need to appear collected in front of others, especially in front of your own child. She too has had to act stronger than she was, in order to take care of her two little angels after the death of Stefan. Caroline does not know what made Haley choose her school - or why Klaus wasn't with her for that matter - but she knows that she will do what she can in order to help her and Hope. She knows what it is to take care of a child when your world comes crashing down and if she can do anything to offer some brief respite than she will do that. She moves on from Haley to look at Hope. She takes after her mother in looks, but her mannerisms clearly show who her father is. The way she silently contemplates the room, head held high and eyes darting one way and the other, is so like Klaus that it strikes her. She too has a sad look in her eyes and Caroline wonders again why Klaus isn't there with them and if he is the reason why both women look so upset. She is still contemplating Klaus' absence when she realises that it is just her and Haley in the room. Alaric apparently offered to show Hope around the school, while they handled the necessary paperwork.

Caroline quietly moves to the desk when she hears Haley move towards her. "Thank you Caroline. I know that we've had some bad blood between us, but is means a lot to me to know that Hope can stay here and that you will take care of her." It is a sincere remark without a hint of subtext.

"After everything that happened the last couple of weeks, it is nice to know that she will have some normalcy again." Caroline huffs at that, not out of spite but because she knows that in a school filled with werewolves, witches and vampires, normalcy is often an unattainable goal. Haley doesn't notice the sound or chooses to ignore it, because she just continues as if nothing happened. "When Alaric came to visit us in New Orleans he mentioned the school, but I forgot all about it until a couple of days ago when Klaus mentioned it."

Caroline's ears perk up as Haley mentions Klaus, hoping that she will now get an explanation for his noticeable absence. She tries to act uninterested as she collects the required registration documents, even though she is dying to know what drove them to consider her school. "Oh?" It is a non-committable question, but it seems to spur Haley on as she starts to tell Caroline the tale of the Hollow and the Mikaelsons' sacrifice. The more Haley talks, the clearer it all becomes. It all makes sense now and it saddens and enrages Caroline at the same time. No child should be separated from its family and no one should be required to make such a devastating sacrifice. She has been around the magical world for some time, but she is sometimes still surprised by how much it can suck.

Before she can offer Haley any form of consolation – if there is even consolation to be had – Alaric appears again with Hope by his side. The girl's eyes twinkle a bit more, a clear sign that she found the school to her liking. Hope's eyes dart to her mother and some sort of unspoken communication passes between them. Haley breathes deeply and looks at Caroline and Alaric.

"It's settled then. Hope will be the newest student of the Salvatore Boarding School for the Magical and Gifted."

* * *

Caroline is passing through the dorms on the way to tell her girls goodnight, when she notices the open bedroom door. She looks in to make sure that everything is in order when she notices Hope sitting on the bed with a small box in her hand. A feeling of loneliness hovers in the air and Caroline has to control the urge to go in and give the girl a comforting hug. Tough she admires the Mikaelson siblings for the sacrifice they've made, she cannot help but feel sad for the child they've left behind. She knows a thing or two about being the recipient of a sacrifice and she knows that the mixture of loss, loneliness and guilt can eat a person alive. She shudders to think what I can do to someone so young. Hope looks up when she enters the toom, but does not offer any form of greeting. From the two times she has seen her so far, she gathers that it is not as much a sign of impoliteness as one of weariness. The girl keenly resembles her father in that respect. She sits down on the bed in silence, hoping to offer the same comfort as Hope did the first time they met. They sit in silence for so long that she's slightly startled when Hope speaks up.

"Did you know that happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light?"

It is a profound statement and Caroline wonders for a second whether this child was born a lifetime ago instead of only nine years ago. She blinks in surprise, not knowing whether the question requires an answer or not. She knows how to talk to her girls, knows how to reassure and comfort them when they are in need of it, but she does not know how to act or respond to this one. Caroline thinks about the statement carefully, her mind flashing back to a particular memory. She remembers the time when she was first tortured and the dreadful feeling of despair she felt afterwards. She wondered whether her friendship was worth anything, whether her life was worth anything, when she could be tossed and turned around by everyone so carelessly. It was Stefan who pulled her out of it, Stefan who remembered she needed a little light in order to survive and who brought her friends to her doorstep for a much needed sleepover. The memory makes her smile and for a moment she is no longer burdened by the weight of loss and loneliness. It seems as if the girl is destined to take some of the weight of her shoulders and make her smile over what once was and will be again. She decides to go with what feels right and hopes that the conversation will flow from there.

"I never thought about it in those terms, but it's true. We all need a little light sometimes, whether it comes from within us or from the people around us."

"I think Dumbledore would have liked you."

The moment Hope mentions Dumbledore, Caroline is speechless. It is possible that Hope knows someone who is named Dumbledore, perhaps someone in New Orleans who shares his name with one of the most famous literary supernatural characters in the world, but Caroline sincerely doubts it. Then again, she also doubts that the Mikaelsons put Harry Potter on the girl's reading list. No matter how hard she tries, the name does not make any sense. She continues to blink up at Hope, knowing for a fact that her face must resemble an owl caught in surprise. She opens and closes her mouth a few times before a question finally comes out.

"Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, he is the headmaster in the Harry Potter novels. My uncle Kol read it to me while I was still in New Orleans. My dad didn't like it, but my uncle convinced him that it was harmless and that it would teach me important life lessons."

Caroline resigns herself to the idea that she will often have speechless moments in the company of the youngest Mikaelson. The owlish expression remains on her face as she thinks this new fact over. The notion that the notorious Kol Mikaelson reads the Harry Potter novels with Hope is so unfathomable that she does not know whether to laugh or gasp out loud. She does not have anything against the books, she loves them as a matter of fact, but it surprises her to learn that Kol considers them important life lessons and that Klaus agrees with him. It's something she never would have seen in them and it makes her wonder whether the Mikaelsons have changed as much as she has in the last couple of years. Whether _he_ has changed as much. Maybe unexpected fatherhood changed him in the same way as unexpected motherhood changed her. Her heart leaps while she thinks of him, but she does not take the time to think about it. Thinking leads to reflecting and she does not know whether she is ready to reflect about what, or rather who, is causing that silent whisper in her heart. She's so busy reconciling Klaus, Kol and Harry Potter with one another that she almost misses Hope's question.

"I miss him. Mom told me why he had to leave, told me what he did for us, but it does not make it any easier. It makes it harder. Do you think that this kind of missing will ever go away?"

The honest question requires a honest answer, yet Caroline cannot help but wish that she could lie. She has experienced two kinds of missing in her lifetime, one where a person always has to look to the horizon in the hope of finding the loved one there and one where a person forever has to look to the sky to find the loved one there caught in eternity. She finds the first one much harder to bear, because it is a missing where one continues to hold out hope against all odds and where one never finds any closure. The truth is that the missing does not get any easier, especially not when the other person is still around somewhere on the planet. She does not share any of that with Hope, instead choosing to focus on what's truly important in this matter.

"To be honest, I don't know whether the missing will get any easier. I do know, however, that your father loves you very much and that he will do everything in his willpower to see you once more. You can count on that, always and forever."

If Hope seems surprised that Caroline knows the family motto, she does not show it. She just sighs, so deep and forlorn that Caroline's heart goes out to her. She thinks about her own girls three doors down, how she would want them to be comforted when she's not around them, and she makes a quick decision. She invites Hope over for a sleepover in her girls' bedroom, hoping that Josie and Lizzie can brighten the girl's spirits. It's only normal that Hope does not want to be alone on her first night and she's happy that she has thought of a solution that makes the girl seem happy. She watches as Hope puts the box she's been holding on the desk and smiles to herself when she sees the girl collecting her things. She's about to leave herself when the box catches her eye. It is a wooden cedar jewellery box, its carvings of flowers and trees so intricate that she cannot help but admire it from all angles. A hummingbird is painted on top of it, the little bird softly perched on a branch of purple blossoms. There's an engraving inside and the five simple words make her heart melt the littlest bit. "To my hummingbird. Love, dad."

She recalls a time when he told her the story about the hummingbird in the Andes and she recognises the significance of the jewellery box in an instance. Hope is Klaus's humanity and everything she's heard and seen so far proves that he has come a great way since the time she's left him in the woods. She smiles when she realises it and vows then and there that she will do whatever she can do to make sure that he holds on to that humanity. She owes it to the innocent little girl in the room, to the man that he clearly has become, and, if she is really honest, to herself as well. From now on, she will make sure that his hummingbird thrives.

* * *

 **London, United Kingdom**

Klaus is returning home when he sees the large envelope on the table. Letters are a rare occurrence these days, the only ones favouring letters over emails are his siblings and a few old acquaintances. Receiving a letter at his London residence is even rarer, few people know where has taken up residence after leaving New Orleans. The envelope does not offer any clues as to its origins, his name is the only thing written on it and the writing is neat but unidentifiable. He eyes the thing with distrust, but curiousity wins out in the end. The first thing he finds when he opens the envelope is a delicate drawing of a hummingbird, the blues and greens seemingly jumping off the page to form a vibrant and iridescent creature. No name or message is written on it, yet each colourful feather reminds him of a time long gone but never forgotten. He can almost hear the frantic heartbeat of that sole hummingbird again, fighting to stay alive when all the odds were against it, and he wonders for a second whether it's his own heart pulsing at the memory. The second item he retrieves from the envelope is a picture. Three young girls are sitting on a rug in front of a fireplace, their faces alight with joy while white feathers float around them. There is nothing artificial about it, the distance and the lack of posing making it clear that the photographer caught the young girls unaware. He zones in on the girl on the right, his eyes tracking each freckle and registering each change. She seems lighter somehow, at peace with herself and the world around her. It's something he's always wanted for her and it pleases him immensely to see that she's achieved it despite his absence. It's bittersweet seeing her like this, but he's glad that she has people in her life who make her smile. The third and final piece of paper finally clues him in on the identity of the sender and he smiles in gratitude when he realises who's responsible for the first moment of genuine happiness he's had in a while.

 _"You once told me that it was the tiny pattering of a hummingbird that made you feel the most human, because you admired its constant struggle to stay alive on the verge of death. I didn't fully understand back then. I didn't see how such a small creature could instil such a feeling. Until now. Now I finally understand how one can feel blessed when they appear nearby. There's a magical quality to them. I've met my very own hummingbird in the form of your daughter, Klaus. She reminded me of humanity in its purest form and made me smile again. I imagine that she did the same thing for you. Don't lose that feeling. Don't let the separation eat away at you until all that remains is darkness and despair. Never give up on your humanity. Make sure to fight for it every day. Remind yourself that there is a hummingbird waiting for you, a young girl on the precipice of womanhood waiting to spread her wings and fly. She's a precocious girl and you should be proud of her. You should be proud of yourself. No matter where you are, no matter where you go, never forgot about that. Rest assured that I will take care of her and that we will be here waiting."_

There is no name on the note, but there doesn't have to be one. There is only one person with whom he shared the hummingbird tale, only one person who can fully understand its significance. He knew that his daughter was enrolled in her school, knew that it was only a matter of time before the two of them met, but it still hits him hard to read about her and Hope. Two of the most important women in his life are spending time together, are getting to know one another, and he is separated from them by miles of land and ocean. It does not seem fair to him and for a moment he contemplates giving in to the darkness and despair she described. He holds back though and re-examines the contents of the envelope, for the first time finding hope. Not only does he get to look at his daughter again after leaving her in the witch circle in New Orleans, he gets to see her peaceful and content. Even more, he gets to hear from _her_ , after believing that he would never hear her again. He rereads the last sentence of the note and smiles slightly to himself, only now realising that she included herself in the people waiting for him back home. His heart starts beating the same frantic pattering rhythm of that hummingbird so long ago, for finally he's alive. Finally she's part of his tale.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

Today marks the start of the summer term and Caroline feels exhausted. The morning had started with a dispute between two teaching assistants about the correct use of a cloaking spell, only to be followed by one of them uttering one out loud and thereby effectively cloaking an entire section of the student population. As soon as the spell had been reversed and she had properly yelled at them about the need to be professional at all times, she had been needed at the cafeteria. One of the students had apparently decided that the lunch menu could do with some improvements and had set the first part of the kitchen on fire. Though she had taken care of the crisis quickly, she could not help but think that both teachers and students alike had decided that now was the time to drive her absolutely crazy. She knew when she opened the school that there would be challenges ahead, – years of experience in dealing with witches, werewolves and vampires did that to you – but she had not expected how difficult it would be to take care of dozens of supernatural children at once.

She is sitting on her favourite bench near the woods, pondering the many hazards of being the Salvatore school's headmistress, when she hears the rustling sounds of her nearing footsteps. Valerie appears at her left and the expression on her face is one that Caroline knows all too well. She sighs and mentally prepares herself for the news that's coming. She has to control the urge to roll her eyes and groan out loud, an urge that she's had many times over the course of the last nine years. Her daughters are not known for their subtle or gentle behaviour and she sometimes thinks that they are retribution for everything she's done in her youth. "What have they done now?"

Valerie grins as she too is quite familiar with the twin's antics. "It surprises me as much as you, but they haven't done anything this time. They are worried about Hope."

Caroline frowns as she registers the news. Hope has been at the school for a couple of months now and seems to be flourishing with each day that passes. The teachers are pleased with her gentle mannerisms, her quick wit and her learning abilities and the students are glad to have her in their midst. Her own girls have become fast friends with Hope and it is often that Caroline finds them together in corners and hallways, joking or fooling around. As much as Josie and Lizzie may frustrate her sometimes, she is glad that they have taken the effort to get to know Hope. No one deserves a friend more than Hope and her girls are, though loud and nosy, the best friends a girl can ask for. To hear them worried about Hope makes alarm bell ring in her head. "What happened?"

"According to Lizzie, Hope was in her room because she wanted to do some homework. She and Josie were sitting in the library when Hope suddenly came running out of the room, crying and yelling that she had been so stupid. They went after her to ask her what was wrong but she told them to leave her alone and took off for the woods. Lizzie came to me because she wanted to ensure that Hope was safe, while Josie was collecting her crystals to punish the jerk responsible for making Hope cry." The last part makes Caroline smile. She is familiar with her daughters' antics and it does not surprise her one bit that Lizzie was the calm and collected one in this scenario while Josie was the one coming up with revenge plans. Though she likes to fool herself that Lizzie is the one who resembles her most, she knows in her heart that it is Josie who inherited her famous hot-headed temperament.

"Can you take care of the girls while I look for Hope? And ask Alaric to call Haley, I have no idea what happened but I have a feeling that she may need her mother". Valerie nods at her and heads back to the manor while she flashes off into the woods. Time to find one distraught girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters and some of the scenes belong to the CW and the creative team of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

She has no clue where to look for Hope, but she figures that it won't be too hard to find the overly distraught girl. She puts her hair behind her ear and focuses on the noises around her. The sound of the falls in the distance is familiar as is the sound of laughter near the ruins. She knows that some of the older children like to hang out there during recess and while she occasionally scolds them for it she's still young enough to remember the thrill and excitement it brings. She often makes them believe that they have outsmarted her, that she knows nothing about their adventures, because she remembers all too well the freedom the experience brings to young impressionable teens. She drowns them all out and listens for signs of hurt and distress instead. It's so faint that at first she doesn't register it. The sound of supressed hiccups blends in with the sound of the ribbetting frogs nearby and Caroline has to listen twice to actually make sure that it is Hope she hears. She flashes off to the pond and is greeted with a sight that almost breaks her heart. Hope sits underneath the willow tree, her young body wracked by sobs as she listlessly looks at various cards and drawings. She does not know what happened to make the otherwise collected girl act like this, but she's determined to fix the problem. She gently approaches Hope, careful not to startle her with her presence.

"Hope, honey?"

It's not much of a question, but she knows from experience that it is the best way to handle these kind of conversations. Too direct a question makes Hope uneasy, unsure of whether to admit what's troubling her op appearing cool and collected. She supposes that it's a Mikaelson trait. By asking nothing, she's letting Hope decide for herself what's willing to share and what not. She sits down beside the girl and looks out at the pond in front of her.

"Miss Forbes? May I ask you something?" No matter how many times Caroline has given her permission to use her first name, Hope continues to call her Miss Forbes. She wonders what it will take to make the young girl change her mind, stubborn as she is. It's a streak that reminds her a lot of Klaus. She turns to Hope and nods gently. "My mom says that you know my dad. Do you believe him to be a monster?"

She's startled by the question, unsure of how to answer it honestly. Does she think Klaus is a monster? She's always been on the fence about him, never being able to answer Hope's question with a straightforward yes or no. She cannot forget the many horrible things that he has done in the past, but neither can she forget his many acts of kindness and compassion towards her. He has always been a grey shade in her vast world of black and white and until this day she cannot decide whether he truly is one of the bad guys. She knows from experience that he can be ruthless and callous when he wants to be, that he can dismiss and kill without a second thought, but she also knows that he would go above and beyond to please the people he actually cares about. To those few, he will never be a monster.

"Me and your dad have a complex history, honey. We have known each other for years and there have often been times when I wanted to strangle him or yell at him. But even though I didn't always like or agree with the things your father did, I never believed him to be a monster. Truth be told, your dad was actually the one who saved me from monsters once or twice."

She hopes that the last sentence will instil some curiousity or at the very least bring a smile to her face, but Hope continues to look crushed. She is twiddling with one of the cards on the grass and it is only then that Caroline notices that all cards and drawings are from Klaus. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he has something to do with this, but she can't fathom a guess as to what it is. Caroline has witnessed the devotion he has for his daughter first-hand with each letter he sent and each call he made. She knows that he does his best to be involved in Hope's life as much as possible even with the distance working against him and she respects him all the more for it. The bond between father and daughter is fierce and their love is evident in everything they do. It is with that in mind that this turnabout comes somewhat unexpected.

"Daddy told me months ago that he was a different creature before I was born but I didn't believe him. How could he be a monster when he was the one who chased all the monsters in my bedroom away? But when I saw him today…"

Hope doesn't finish the sentence and Caroline is left to wonder. She knows that Hope likes to videocall her father but she also knows that there are set times to do this and this afternoon wasn't one of them. She knows for a fact that Hope hasn't left the school premises and, seeing as Josie and Lizzie saw Hope alone in her room, she's certain that none of the other students have used their transportation skills to bring the father-duo together. There are not many options left and she wonders what Hope means by seeing her father. Perhaps she had a vivid dream about him that upset her? She studies Hope and asks softly "What do you mean by seeing your dad, sweetheart?"

"A couple of weeks ago I told Josie and Lizzie that I missed seeing daddy. Seeing him from across a screen is just not the same as having him here, you know? When I told them that I wanted to look into some spells to see if there was a way to do get to dad, they told me that they would help me. Lizzie eventually found a spell and Josie snuck into one of the classrooms to get the candles that I needed. But when I decided to see daddy this afternoon, it was just so awful. He was killing someone and there was so much blood and then…" Her voice stutters as she's overcome by tears. "And then he yelled at me to go away. And now it's all messed up and I think that he will never want to see me again." She cries in earnest now and Caroline scoots closer to give her a comforting hug.

Her first instinct is to find Klaus and yell at him for the hurt he's causing his daughter. How could he be so cruel when all Hope wanted was to see him? How could he yell at her when she just saw him at his absolute worst? Didn't he know that Hope was still an innocent little girl at heart who longed for the comfort of her father? Being a parent meant being there for your child in their hour of need and this was definitely a moment of need. She's disappointed because a part of her believed him to be a better father, believed them to be better at parenthood than their parents before them. It's that thought that gives her pause. She thinks about a time years ago when a girl was also looking for the comfort of a parent and finding none. She thinks about the question Hope asked about her father being a monster and is reminded of a time when another father-daughter duo pondered that same question. She remembers the shame and the hurt she felt when her parents saw her at her absolute worst, at the way her heart broke when her parents turned away from her and considered her a monster. Both Liz and Bill Forbes eventually came around and accepted her for who or rather what she was, but she still vividly remembers the moments of pain and sadness her vampirism caused. What if Klaus felt the same shame when his daughter saw him? What if it was just a way of dealing with the hurt he caused his daughter by not being a perfect father? If there's one thing the previous years have taught her it's not to jump to conclusions too quickly. Perhaps both father and daughter are hurting and perhaps an outside perspective – in as much as she can be considered an outsider – is what's required in this particular situation.

"Sweetheart, your father loves you very much and I am certain that he regretted yelling at you the moment he did it. I think he was just surprised to see you and perhaps a bit ashamed as well. Your father wants you to think the best of him and he thinks that seeing him like that makes it hard for you to do so."

"Do you think daddy will want to see me again?"

"I think that your father was startled when he saw you, Hope, but I am certain that he will want to see you again. You're his daughter and nothing you say or do will ever change that. Do you know how I know that?" She looks at Hope and sees the girl shake her head. The tears have stopped and she considers that a good sign. "Because I experienced something similar with my own dad. I was about your age when my dad left me and my mother. I missed him horribly, because no one could smile or hug as wonderful as he did. But he sent me letters and presents and he did his best to be there for me as much as possible. Then one day I changed into a vampire and my dad didn't like that. He thought that I would be a monster who wouldn't be able to control herself and he feared that I would kill innocent people, much like your dad did when you saw him. We yelled at each other and said hurtful things and for a while there I felt ashamed for being something that I didn't want to be in the first place. It took a while but we eventually made up. My dad told me that he was proud of me and that no matter what I would always be his little girl." She doesn't mention the torture her father made her endure nor does she mention the hurt she felt when her dad decided that he would rather die than remain as a vampire by her side. Time has healed those wounds somewhat and the older she becomes the fainter the bad memories are and the brighter the good ones. She points at the cards and drawings around them and smiles down at Hope.

"Look at all this stuff. It's clear your father loves you and one fight can't destroy all of that. Remember all the good and wonderful moments with him, sweetheart, and don't give up hope. I am certain that everything will eventually work out."

It's the first time that Hope smiles and Caroline is glad to see it. She knows that Hope is still not completely reassured – she guesses that only Hayley or Klaus can take care of that -, but she is relieved to see the child act more like herself again. She is about to give Hope another hug when she hears footsteps approaching. Hayley is coming towards them and she smiles when she sees Hope perk up at seeing her mother. Guess it was a good call to ask Ric to contact her. She stands up so that Hayley can take her place and is about to leave when she hears Hope's voice call out to her.

"Caroline? Thank you."

* * *

Caroline feels the exhaustion once again creeping in when she leaves the twins' room. She gave them a stern-talking to for their help in Hope's scheme, but she doubts that it will do any good. Her girls are loyal and headstrong – meaning that they will do it again as soon as another occasion arises – and they believe that they can get away with anything. No matter how many times she tells them that they can't get away with everything just because their parents are authority figures, they refuse to listen. She now vividly knows how Liz Forbes must have felt all those years ago whilst raising her. She heaves a sigh as she closes the door, intent on putting this tiresome day behind her.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk for a second?"

She's startled when she sees Hayley standing there and she is even more confused when she hears the question. While she has seen Hayley a couple of times over the months that Hope has been at school, they have never actively engaged in a conversation. They didn't avoid each other's company, but they also didn't actively seek it. She guesses that the situation with Hope and Klaus has something to do with the request so she simply nods and heads down to the parlour with her.

"I wanted to thank you for the way you handled Hope this afternoon and for calling me as soon as you found out. She told me a little of what you told her and it means a lot to me that you were there for her when I couldn't. I am sure that if Klaus was here he would say the same thing."

Hayley smiles softly when she mentions Klaus and Caroline wonders what the story is behind them. Are they merely mother and father of a little girl or is there something more? It's not her place to ask but she cannot help but be somewhat curious. She focuses on the one who's important though and answers Hayley truthfully. "You shouldn't thank me. Hope is a wonderful girl and I am happy that I was able to help her before you arrived. You did a wonderful job raising her and you and Klaus should be very proud of her."

Hayley smiles and continues, "Yeah well… I feel better thanking you. Alaric told me a little of what happened to you the last few months and I am sure that it can't be easy taking care of dozens of children while also dealing with your grief. The fact that you took the time to take care of Hope says a lot about you and your strength."

She flinches when Hayley mentions grief because she knows deep down that she hasn't fully dealt with the loss of her husband and her mother. She's been so focused on her girls and the school that she hasn't had the time to truly sit down and work through the last couple of months. She knows that she'll break down when she does so she tries to put it off for as long as possible. She's still thinking about Hayley's words when she hears her speak up again.

"I know what it's like to lose a husband and how easy it is to just forget about yourself and your own needs afterwards. Being a mom and taking care of your kid comes first and does not leave a lot of room for anything else. Now I didn't know Stefan well and I know that we haven't been the best of friends in the past, but you can count on me if you ever want to talk to someone. People with our experiences are sparse in this town and it would be nice if we could put aside our differences and focus on the similarities instead."

It's an honest request and Caroline marvels at how far they've come since the moment they first saw one another in the Lockwood mansion. They were two young women at the brink of adulthood when they met, both hung up on the same boy and convinced that they had the world figured out. More than ten years have passed and so much has changed. The boy they once loved is gone and so are the women they once were. Life has dealt them various curveballs –bearing children, losing husbands and dealing with the Mikaelsons to name a few – and they have matured over it. It's true that they are more alike than they are different and it's time that she accepts it. So she smiles at the woman across from her and says, "I'd like that. Where do you want to start?" She sees Hayley grin and she offers her a smile of her own. Perhaps this truly can be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

It's a week later when Caroline enters the hallway, glad to be home again. She misses the hustle and bustle of the school when she's away, the time spent in conference halls giving her too much time to think. She greets the teachers and takes the mail from one of the teaching assistants, her mind already thinking of the hundred little things she has to do now that's back. New pupils enrol each day and she has to make sure that both the pupils and the teachers know what to do and where to turn to when they need help. The mail tumbles to the floor and it takes her a minute to pick it all up. Crouching on the floor like that she's suspended in time, her thoughts hovering somewhere between past and present. The moment passes, however, and she's back on her feet and looking at the ancient seal on an envelope. She only knows one person who still seals letters with candle wax as if it were hundreds years ago and she smiles softly to herself thinking about his response.

The first thing she sees when she opens the envelope is a cheque. The amount of money on it is staggering and she does not know whether she should be disappointed or delighted. Maintaining a school is expensive and while she knows that the money can do a world of good for the children, she had hoped for a more personal reply. There is an accompanying note and the handwriting is so familiar after all this time that her heart clenches suddenly. He has only written three sentences, which look for all intents and purposes like a graceful and courteous thank you note. To Caroline, the sentences mean so much more. They bring to mind a memory of an evening long ago, an evening where labels disappeared and a man and a woman finally found some common ground. She remembers twinkling eyes, a soft grin and a promise to be her last love despite all the evidence working against him. She's not read to travel down that road, doesn't know if she will ever be ready, but she's touched that he remembers and still thinks of her in that manner.

" _Dearest Caroline, I have often imagined the paths your life might take, but your chosen future is more noble than I ever fathomed. Please accept this contribution to your virtuous cause. I do look forward to thanking you in person someday… however long it takes. Yours, Klaus."_

She tucks the note back into the envelope with a gentle smile when something else catches her eye. It's a portrait of three young girls sitting in a garden so lavish and colourful that she almost has to blink from the brilliance of it. The first girl has a whimsical smile on her face, her features so vivid and pronounced that it is clear that the artist has first-hand knowledge of her. A powerful combination of tenderness and fierceness radiates from her and she seems to shine from within. With her auburn hair shining and her eyes sparkling, it's clear as day that Hope Mikaelson is destined to become a great beauty someday. He has drawn them based on the picture she's sent him months ago and she's amazed by the level of detail. Her girls have a mischievous twinkle in their eyes, almost as if they're in on a secret that the rest of the world knows nothing about. Without consciously knowing and without ever having met them, he has drawn Lizzie and Josie exactly as they are and she sighs when she realises that he can read her girls as well as he can read her. All three girls seem entranced by the trumpet vines near them and it takes her a while before she spots the little hummingbird entangled in it. It's a beautiful little creature, at one with the nature and the girls around him. It's eyes and bill are turned upwards, towards the sky where a solitary wing seems to leap off the page. She does not know how he did it, but he made it seem as if another hummingbird passed by for a visit and is only now leaving the garden. There for a second, only to be gone the next.

There's a brief caption underneath the drawing which thanks her being there for Hope and for willing to see beyond the monsters lurking within. She does not know who told him about her conversation with Hope, nor does she know what made him decide to send the message, but she's touched nonetheless. The symbolism of it all is not lost on her and she feels how a solitary tear manages to make its way down her cheek. For the first time in a long while she feels alive again. Finally she feels something resembling hope.


End file.
